mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Captain Celaeno
Captain Celaeno (Gesporchen: Zelano) ist ein Papageien-Wesen und Piratin aus My Little Pony: Der Film. Persönliches Celaeno ist eine mutige und rebellische Piratin. Aber auch ein guter Captain der lieber auf Schätze verzichtet als Schiff und Crew unnötigen Risiken auszusetzen. Duch nicht näher bekannt Umstände verlor sie ihr rechtes Bein und ersetzte es durch einen Kristallblock. Geschichte In My Little Pony: Der Film haben die Truppen des Sturm Königs unter Führung von Tempest Shadow Canterlot eingenommen um sich die Magie der Prinzessinnen zu hohlen. Nur die Mane 6 konnten entkommen und haben sich, Einem Hinweis Celestias folgend auf der Suche nach Hilfe von den Hippos, bis nach Klugetown durch geschlagen. Wo Tempest ihre Spur wiederfindet und sie sich auf ein ablegendes Luftschiff retten können. Während die Freunde sich beraten was sie nun tun sollen werden sie entdeckt. Die Besatzung des Schiffes besteht aus Papageienwesen, ihren Uniformen Nach im Dienste des Sturm Königs, die sich nicht über die blinden Passagiere freuen. Auf die Frage was sie mit ihnen machen, schlägt Captain Celaeno, im offiziellen Sturm König Regelbuch nach. Darin steht, blinde Passagieren sind über Bord zu werfen. Die Freunde sehen sich schon im Freiflug da ertönt eine Sirene. Mittagspause. Als alle um den Mittagstisch versammelt sind, es gibt ekligen Körner Pudding, sind die Freunde schon etwas verwundert, wollte man sie doch gerade eben noch über Bord werfen und jetzt sitzen sie an einem Tisch. Tja der Sturm König erlaubt nur eine Essenspause am Tag und die will genutzt werden. Die Freunde betreiben ein wenig Smalltalk und erfahren, dass sie auf einem Frachter sind. Allerdings will die Crew sie nicht zu ihrem Ziel, dem Berg Aris, Heimat der Hippogreife bringen, weil sie sonst den Zorn des Sturm Königs auf sich ziehen. Jetzt ist Rainbow Dash neugierig was sie den machten bevor für den Sturm König schufteten. Celaeno antworte das sie sowie ihre Crew früher viel abenteuerlustiger waren und enthüllt eine Piratenflagge. Rainbow ist ganz aus dem Häuschen unter echten Piraten zu sein, die sich aber lieber als "Verwegene Schatzsucher" bezeichnen. Darauf stellt Rainbow den Piraten vor die Wahl: Entweder sie können sich von dem Sturm König weiter sagen lassen wie sie leben sollen oder sie können wieder großartig sein. Rainbow impft den Piraten wieder Selbstbewusstsein ein, die wieder zu alter Form finden. Doch dabei lässt sich Rainbow zu ihrem berühmten Ultraschall-Rainboom hinreißen. Wie von Twilight befürchtet reißt der Rainboom ein Loch in die Wolken und ist so meilenweit zu sehen. Auch von Tempest die ihr Schiff auf Abfangkurs bringt. Zwar entdecken die Piraten sie und machen klar zum Gefecht, aber das will bei einem unbewaffneten Frachter nicht viel heißen. Die Mane 6 können sich gerade noch unter Deck verstecken als Tempest's Schiff einen Enterhaken abfeuert der sich in die Bordwand bohrt und festkrallt. Tempest kommt an Bord und fragt gerade heraus wo die Prinzessin ist. Celeano behauptet nichts von einer Prinzessin zu wissen und nur Sturm König Fanartikel geladen zu haben. Doch Tempest lässt nicht locker. Twilight, die unter Deck alles mit hört, fürchtet, dass die Piraten einknicken könnten. Zwar ist sich Rainbow sicher, dass das nicht passiert doch überlegt sich Twilight lieber einen Fluchtplan und sieht das der Frachtraum eine Bodenluke hat. Wieder gelingt ihnen die Flucht. Doch wurden Spuren hinterlassen aus denen Tempest schließt Das Sowohl Capper, ein Trickser aus Klugetown, als auch die Piraten Twilight geholfen haben. Zur Straffe sprengt sie das Luftschiff mit Mann und Maus. Doch überstehen Capper und die Piraten den Schlag und schaffen es einig zeit später zum Berg Aris. Doch die Lage hat sich verschlechtert. Die Mane 6 haben sich zerstritten und Twilight wurde von Tempest gefangen. Capper, Die Piraten und Prinzessin Skystar, von den Hippogreifen schließen sich den Mane 6 um Twilight und die Welt zu retten. Sobald sie einen Plan haben. Der Strum König hat schon die Magie der Prinzessinnen auf den Stab von Sacanas übertragen als sich die Retter dem bewachten Stadttor nähern. Capper gibt sich als Konditor aus, der einen bestellten Kuchen abliefern soll. Dieser Kuchen ist dekoriert mit Spike und wird gezogen von den Ponys. Die Wachen sind zwar etwas skeptisch, doch keiner will dem Sturm König erklären warum er keinen Nachtisch bekam also winken sie sie durch. Es läuft ganz gut. Doch auf ihrem Weg kommt der Kuchen an Mampfer, Tempest kleiner Helfer, vorbei. Der unbedingt davon naschen muss. Dabei entdeckt er ein Auge in dem Kuchen und ruft die Wachen. Skystar und die Piraten springen aus dem Kuchen. Es kommt zum offen Kampf. Aber die Freunde können sich mit Tricks zum Schloss durchschlagen, wo sie schon eine ganze Kompanie erwartet. Doch da fällt Capper ein, dass Spike ein feuerspeiender Drache ist und brennt mit ihm dem Gegner einen auf den Pelz. Natürlich bleibt im Schloss die Aktion nicht unbemerkt und der Sturm König zaubert einen mächtigen Wirbelsturm, der ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste das Schloss umgibt. Die Freunde können sich gerade noch außerhalb in Sicherheit bringen. Aber nun ist guter Rat teuer. Rainbow meint, dass man schon schneller als ein Turbo-Pegasus sein muss um durch die Sturmwand zu kommen. Das bringt Pinkie auf eine Idee. Mit Pinkies Riesenpartykanone schießen sich die Freunde ins Schloss. Nach einigen Hin und her können die Mane 6 den Stab von Sacanas in ihren Besitz bringen und der Sturm König fällt seinem eigenen Versteinerungsmittel zum Opfer und in die Tiefe. Nun kann man alles wieder in Ordnung bringen und das geplante Freundschaftsfestival stattfinden. Es wird die ganze Nacht gefeiert. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Die Mane 6 Gute Freunde Galerie Trivia * Der Name Celaeno stammt aus der griechischen Mythologie und hat dort verschiedenen Trägerinnen. Navboxen en:Captain Celaeno Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Nicht-Pony Kategorie:Kinofilmfiguren